


My Mess/My Mistake

by Lizzieluvemm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Marauders era, RP World, inkspell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzieluvemm/pseuds/Lizzieluvemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When for like the last week you have been obsessing over Harry Potter type RP accounts it tends to affect the sleep mentality. So I had a dream that I was magic and I read a Story with a bunch of RPs and I accidentally “Inkspell-ed” them. So at like 10 am their time Mel calls me and complains that Ron showed up overnight by magic and Mel stole his want and was hiding him in a closet so that Ron couldn’t use his wand to hex Mel thinking he was kidnapped. Then the two of us figure out what’s going on with the others (they have people too) and TT won’t answer so Paige goes with 7th year Lily and finds both Imperious!Remus AND Dark! Sirius holding him hostage…. So I’m writing it. I blame tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Sitting on my bed I groan as I read the display on my cable box. 9:43Pm it reads. I sigh finishing the last sentence I was reading. I log out of Tumblr making sure to mark the post I was just reading and push the lid closed on my computer. I would just have to finish it tomorrow between school and work. Getting off my bed I place my laptop on my desk, spit out my gum, and take my phone off the charger turning my alarms back on so I’m up on time. I turn on my fan last before crawling into my bed and turning the light off.

I’m awoken by my phone ringing, not my alarm but an actual ringing. Looking to the clock I see it’s 2:13 am. I sigh answering the call blind.  
“Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling me at two am,” I warn sitting up so I can switch on my lamp.

“I’m sorry It’s 10 something here,” they apologize quickly before speaking again. “My name’s Mel, I know it’s early for you but I need your help.” The accent registers something as I sit up straighter.

Who do I know named Mel with an English accent? Something pulls at my mind while I ponder and my back goes straight. My heart races and I send silent prayers to anyone listening that I’m wrong.

“How did you get my number?” I question softly. My hands start shaking in worry. They’re silent on the other end a tad too long. “Mel, I need you to talk. Please tell me how you got my number?” I coax softly still. 

“Would you believe me if I told you Ron Weasley gave it to me?


	2. Chapter 1 - Unwelcome Guests

Sitting on my bed I groan as I read the display on my cable box. 9:43Pm it reads. I sigh finishing the last sentence I was reading. I log out of Tumblr making sure to mark the post I was just reading and push the lid closed on my computer. I would just have to finish it tomorrow between school and work. Getting off my bed I place my laptop on my desk, spit out my gum, and take my phone off the charger turning my alarms back on so I’m up on time. I turn on my fan last before crawling into my bed and turning the light off.  
I’m awoken by my phone ringing, not my alarm but an actual ringing. Looking to the clock I see its 2:13 am. I sigh answering the call blind.  
“Whoever this is better have a damn good reason for calling me at two am,” I warn sitting up so I can switch on my lamp.  
“I’m sorry it’s 10 something here,” they apologize quickly before speaking again. “My name’s Mel, I know it’s early for you but I need your help.” The accent registers something as I sit up straighter.  
Who do I know named Mel with an English accent? Something pulls at my mind while I ponder and my back goes straight. My heart races and I send silent prayers to anyone listening that I’m wrong.  
“How did you get my number?” I question softly. My hands start shaking in worry. They’re silent on the other end a tad too long. “Mel, I need you to talk. Please tell me how you got my number?” I coax softly still.  
"Would you believe me if I told you Ron Weasley gave it to me?" they half laughs and a jolt goes through me. No, not again. It's my turn to be silent. "He just showed up on my floor and for some reason I just knew I needed to call this number." Is the reply I am given.  
"Does he have his wand?" I ask trying to get myself fully awake. I move from my bed to the closet grabbing my back pack and the package from the top shelf.  
"Not on him, I took it from him before he could use it." I nod. "He's locked in the closet."  
"Okay, that's good. Keep it safe from him, if I'm right he can use it to hurt you here." I explain as I pack my bag and then I pause mid step, "One question, how are you not freaking out right now? You just discover Ron Weasley in your house. Are you okay?" I ask realizing Mel's tone relaxed a bit. Not as stressed as it was.  
"Honestly I'm scared, I’m also just happy you aren't thinking I'm crazy." I can't help but laugh at the sigh that transmits over the line.  
"I'm not going to lie if it were anyone else I would tell you that you are crazy, but because it is you I know you're not lying to me." I explain. "Look I'm on my way somewhere with internet but I need you to do something for me. Get ahold of Jess, Paige, Laina, Andy, and TT. Tell them to hid their Harry Potter books and movies and ask them to Skype, when I get off this call I will text you my skype okay? Don't ask questions until you are all there to hear my answers,"  
"I can do that, just give me a few minutes," Mel answers.  
"Sounds good to me,” I remember something, “Oh, by the way, I'm Bri," I say almost as an afterthought.  
As soon as the call disconnects I open the phone app again and call out of work for the next two days. Sliding on a jacket and some shoes I open my door and slip out of my room heading toward the front door with my back pack over my shoulder and my phone, wallet, and keys in my hands. The front door creeks as I open it slowly, I'm praying my parents are still sleeping.  
Jerona, our 24 hour cafe, is a mile and some down the road so I walk fast texting Mel as I said I would. He updates me as people answer his request. As I feared they had received the same surprises that Mel did. Jess had Tonks sprawled across her bed, Paige has been arguing about life spoilers with a 7th year lily, Andy and an annoying Sirius were playing 20 muggles (which is apparently a game where Sirius finds 20 objects and tells Andy what their muggle use is, he's losing), Laina is gossiping about the founders with Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and TT is.... Unreachable. Apparently Paige and Lily quit their arguing and agreed that they should go get him and whoever came through.  
I make it to the cafe and set myself up in a corner secluded from the one other person here. My laptop takes little time to load so I order some tea and food. Sitting back down I plug in my headphones and sign onto skype immediately seeing a chat request. I take a deep breath as I accept and watch as four talented people come into view on my screen.  
"Bri," Jes smiles relieved. "What is going on?" She asks trying to keep her voice even.  
"Magic," I reply simply. Making a face I dive in. "It sounds a bit crazy but when I was 12 there was this woman who lived down the road. She was kind of terrifying. She had this big garden in her yard and I used to go sit in it when I was upset. One day she caught me and instead of yelling she offered me a job. If I told her stories as she gardened I could stay and she would repay me. I did it for a or two and she repaid me with a gift." I explained quickly. "She said it was to give life to stories. Long story short I can pull characters from storylines and bring them here. The powers are strong and sometimes I don't use them for a while, the magic builds and instead of using it, the power uses me. Anything I read is subject to being pulled from the source."  
"But they're here with us. How did they end up with us instead of you?" Laina questions.  
"Unless I pull them directly out of the source they go into their "environment". Wherever I saw them." I explain shrugging. "Has anyone heard from TT or Paige?" I ask getting worried.  
"She's just getting there," Andy responds looking at his phone. A voice sounds behind him and his brows knead. "No, your Wand is mine until you learn to not hex pictures in my home." He responds throwing something off camera. “I have to cosplay him older for future reference, he's like fifteen."  
"How are you supposed to put them back from there?" Came Jess's voice of reason. "I'm not trying to be rude I just don't understand how that works, we live in different states and Mel is in Ireland."  
"That's the fun part, as long as I have an address I can pull myself through to different places." I comment. "Someone just has to tell me the exact address and I'm there." I snap my fingers.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Jess's eyes are squinted at me in suspicion.  
"Yeah, a couple times." I shrug ready to brush the topic but Jess speaks again before I can do so.  
"Tell us about one? Who was the character? Where did you go? What happened? Was it an adventure?" She asks in rapid speech. I scratch my head and take a breath.  
"Let's just say Malfoy is a douche that ruined a trip to London." I responded.  
"What poor cosplayer did you torture with that ass?" Andy laughs. I try to smile but my face remains passive as I speak again.  
"It wasn't a cosplay, I was watching POA," I respond squinting my nose. "It was Felton." I grin as they make faces at me.  
"As in-" Andy's voice is cut off as his phone rings. He answers the FaceTime call and as he watches his eyes go large. After a few seconds his eyes lift to the screen and fear flashes. "No wonder you were so freaking worried," he groans. My heart drops and I push my charger into my bag and gulp the rest of my tea putting the sandwich in my bag as well.  
"I can fix this!" I defend as they all prompt Andy to share his discovery. Turning the phone we were all treated to the view of Tt's kitchen seated at the table was the boy himself and beside him stood Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but from the stance and the wand at TT's throat it was obvious my worst fear came true. This is Sirius Black the death eater was here not the marauder. The camera shifts and we see off to the right that Paige is somehow bound to a chair nearby. That means lily is alone outside with the phone. "Now guys! His address!" I beg needing to do something to help them.  
"She cannot do this alone," a voice shouted from behind Laina's camera. Rowena leans forward to glance down at the camera blocking the lens with her chin. "We need to work together," she shouts.  
"Professor we can hear you just fine, no need to shout," I assure her hoping she backs away from the camera. She doesn't. "But this is my mess, I can handle it." I promised throwing my bag over my shoulder I pick up my computer with both hands tightly and I walk outside where it is starting to get lighter as it approaches 5 am. "Laina, please?"  
"TT and Paige can take care of themselves for a few minutes, you are not going in there without a real plan or me," Laina's expression is stone cold serious.  
"I'm coming too," Andy's Sirius shouts.  
"No you most defiantly are not." I reprehend him. "You are far too under aged to be in this fight. I am sending you back first. Andy?" It took a minute before Andy spouted off his address and I made the jump. I find myself in the corner of a room Andy is sat with his laptop on his lap while Sirius pouts a few feet from him.  
"Hey can I have his wand?" I request of Andy avoiding small talk and getting straight to business. He pulls the object from behind him and hands it over. Setting my laptop on the bed I approached the wizard. I shake my hands as I think about how to word my next sentence, I take a breath and let the words flow, "and without a word Sirius, through the physical contact with a stranger, returns to the world created through page or screen." Touching his arm with my hand I press the wand into his hand and he fades until there is nothing left before me. I lean on the wall waiting for the spinning room to steady.  
"Who's next?" I ask when it does as I turn walking toward the laptop I abandoned.  
"Lily," Andy says as he continues watching the three on his phone. "We should get her out next." I agree and touch his arm ready to offer comfort. He flinches so I pull my hand back. "Sorry-" he begins.  
"Don't be it's only human," I respond stepping away feeling like an outsider for the first time. Mentally I scold myself for not considering how freaked out they would be, "I have to get lily and then I'll come back so we can find out a plan okay?" Everyone nods as Laina sends me the address.  
The jump to the address is smooth but once I'm there I act fast I cover Lily's mouth so she doesn't scream finding me behind her.  
"I'm Bri, I have a plan." I explain taking the phone from her hand, "can you bewitch this to be silent so we can watch Sirius and TT?" I ask quietly. She nods and pulls out her wand. We decide on perching it on a window so we continue to get an uninterrupted stream of what's going on. I grab lily by the arm gently and jump so I'm standing back in Andy's room.  
"I am not suggesting anything I just want things to work out," Jess remarks. I've landed lily and I out of sight. I motion for her to be quiet as I listen.  
"She brought these people into our world and put him in danger because of it," Jess tells them. "And now Paige is going to get hurt too." She sighs deeply.  
"By accident!" Mel defends. "Not that she should need defending, she is scared too. We were strangers on the Internet last night and now she has to protect us and go save two people." The following huff is heavy.  
"I'm just worried this is too much to fix. It doesn't mean I don't trust her to try." Jess responds.  
"She needs to get more control of her powers, we know that." Andy says calmly. "So, maybe we could help her, instead of tearing her down while she is trying to save us?" He offers. I smile as they decide to trust me. I get an idea and pull out my phone and sending a message to Mel. "'Hey I think I’m just going to get you all in one room. I can send Ron home when I get to you. Sound good?'" I touch lily's arm and push her back so we both hit the wall softly making a noise.  
Andy turns and I smile at him trying to release tension. "Okay so where can I put four adults and three wizards without causing suspicion?" I move so lily can pass me and sit on the end of the bed. I return to leaning against the wall when she passes.  
"Well there's my house. I'm alone aside from Tonks," Jess comments slowly. "We’ll all just give you our addresses." I glaze at my phone in my hand and smile as I see Mel's replied just in time.  
“How did Paige get caught?” Laina Questions lily quickly.  
“She tried to save TT but there magic on the door, She got in but they couldn’t get back out before Sirius and Remus came back,” Her explanation has everyone nodding in understanding. The silence fills the room as we all just look at each other. I move thinking there is no longer a reason to keep Lily here any longer.  
Stepping forward I approach lily calmly. "Are you ready to go back to James?" I ask her softly. Her hand slips into mine.  
"Will I remember any of this?" She questions with a worried glint in her eye.  
"No, this isn't part of your storyline; you will forget anything ever happened." I tell her. She sighs with a look of relief washing over her. "Goodbye lily," I tell her as she grins. "A smile to remember her by crosses her lips as lily evens thinks of James the boy she loves unconditionally. Drifting out lily returns to a world she knows." I turn then to the boy on the bed glad to see he looks dressed. "You might want to pack some overnight necessities.” The room is silent as I lean nonchalantly against the end of the bed watching him pack as my previous dizzy spell returns with a mild pounding.  
Looking back at my phone I read the address I've just received when the feeling passes. Pushing the phone into my pocket I pick up the bag I dropped before I left picking up Lily. Pushing my computer into the pocket for it I zip up the bag.  
"Mel, here we come," I respond offering Andy my hand not wanting to return here if I don't have to. He reaches out and as soon as our hands meet I take us to Ireland. Standing in front of a two story home I knock on the door. Seconds pass before the door opens and Mel is standing before us.


	3. Chapter 2

“Hello Mel,” I greeted. Mel’s face is pale as they open the door wider in invitation for Andy and I to step forward. “Are you alright?” I question watching as Mel seems to be having a rough time remaining calm. Mel takes the sight of Andy in for a moment as they just stare at each other before I am even regarded.  
“Not even slightly,” is the response I am offered as Andy is pulled into a fast hug. “He was trying to use my replica wand this afternoon. And when he couldn’t, he snapped it in half,” my brows furrow in confusion.  
“I thought he was in the closet?” I question, the concern is apparent in my voice. “What happened?” Mel’s head shakes as Andy and I are lead upstairs. The first thing I notice when I open the door is that it is so much larger than I had expected it to be. I assume that the lack of furnature in the room helps it look so large. My eyes scan it finding Ron looking through drawers next to the large full size bed. As he searches papers and trinkets are thrown to the floor at his feet. The three of us at the door watch as he abandons the drawer searching back through the things he removed from its depth.  
"It's not in there, Ron," I remark as he slams his hands down in the mess. I roll my eyes as Ron's head turns so he can look at the three of us in the doorway. I can see from Ron's face about how old he is, the stubble on his chin and the dark shadow under his eyes tells me this is an adult I am facing, not quite 25 but out of his teens.  
"Why don't you stop destroying the room and come talk to the muggles?" I offer grabbing Andy's hand and walking back down the stairs into the dining room where we take a seat and wait. The house is silent for a few seconds before the soft sound of two pairs of shoes descending stairs are audible. Ron enters the room first shortly followed by Mel who looks uneasy.   
"Who are you?" The wizard's face is a mask of false calm as he slides into a seat across from me. "Where is my wand?"  
"I'm Bri," I reply, "I am the reason you're here. In our world magic works differently. My powers went haywire and brought you here." I lean forward in my seat. “Because there are so few of us with it we are kind of on our own. I am still learning to control them."  
"And my wand?" Mel moves behind me and pulls it out handing it to me. I take it and hold it in my hands. "Can I have it back? I would like to go home." Ron’s hand extends to me.  
"Your wand won't get you there," I explain, his arm drops, "only I can do that, that is one of the reasons it was kept from you. If you try you will get lost and possibly hurt somewhere in our world," I pull the wand out of sight and push it into my pocket. "Before I send you back I might need your help. There are questions only you can answer for me." I remark.  
"How can I help?" He questions. I can see Andy looking at me through the corner of my eye. His confusion is obvious.  
"I'm just going to ask you questions and I need you to answer them," I prompt, without a word Ron nods. "Alright, what do you know about Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" Ron's eyebrows raise in confusion but he opens his mouth and answers.  
"Sirius is Harry's godfather," Ron begins. "He was sent to Azkaban for the murder of the Potters, he was innocent. Remus and Sirius were best friends with them when they were at Hogwarts. Remus is a werewolf and Sirius Black is an Animagus, big shaggy black dog. Remus is One of Sirius and James’ friends. Went to school with them and was a part of the order, they died in our last wizarding war." Ron shrugs as if telling me that was all he had to say. I sigh smiling. Standing up I pull Ron's wand out of my pocket and hold it out for him.   
"I'm sending you home," I tell him as he reaches out taking his wand back into his grip. This time I don't speak as I take Ron's hand, sighing deeply I send him home watching as he fades out of sight.  
"Why did you send him away so fast?" Andy questions from his seat at the table. I shake my head slowly keeping my mouth shut as my stomach churns. I take Ron's seat and look at the two sets of eyes focused on mine.  
"She wanted him to tell us something new," I nod to Mel's response. They stand up and walk over to me, placing a hand on my forehead I realize how much of my discomfort I'm showing. "Are you okay?" I'm asked. Mel’s eyes are examining me.  
"I'm okay, I'm just hungry." Mel's expression softens, "do you have any bread? I think I need some toast." They nod leaving me, soon I can hear things being moved around the kitchen.  
"How many more times are you going to be able to do this?" Andy asks in a stern tone from his place now leaning against my side of the table. His eyes are dark and I shudder slightly when he trains them on me.  
"As many as I need to," I respond, His head shakes. In the kitchen all noise has stopped so I know Mel is listening attentively as I am stared down by the man beside me. "We don't have time-" I begin to argue.  
"No, we don't but I'm making time," I lock my lips listening to the angry tone of voice. "I have seen you return three people, I know it is getting worse. How bad is it going to get next? Can you pass out? Can you throw up? What happens?" The words aren't condescending their concerned despite their stern edge.  
"It looks worse than it is I swear," I respond honestly, I rub my forehead where a dull ache has been ever present today. "I haven't slept, I'm responsible for the release of a dark wizard armed with his wand and a man under an unforgivable curse onto our world, and I have a bunch of people who don't trust me relying on me," I explain. Mel takes this as their que to enter the room with a plate of toast and a mug of steamy liquid. Placing them beside me they lean on my other side.  
"It isn't that they don't trust you," Mel's words fall on deaf ears.   
"It's okay Mel," my words are flat and unkind, "I heard Jess, she is so worried I can't do this and believe me I don’t blame her but I have to do this. I am the only one who can. This is all my fault if I hadn’t-” I break off taking a breath and brushing the hair out of my face, “Them having TT was one thing, they can’t touch him but Paige is a whole different ball game.”  
"What do you mean they can’t touch TT?" His tone isn't harsh. It tells me he thinks I'm losing it. “You said it yourself, he’s a dark wizard.”  
"It’s like a fail-safe.” I explain. “All of the characters that I brought here were created by you guys, and because of that if they kill you they die too so the magic protects. No magic, not physical attaks can be directly inflicted,” Andy’s eyebrows have risen.  
“But they are J K Rowling’s characters not our original,” Mel reasons. I nod taking a drink of the tea that they brought me.  
“Joanna created their base characters, yes, but you all brought them to life. Straying from cannon ideas and making them your own.” I chew my toast feeling better. “You made them cater to your will. That makes them yours, but like I said they can’t inflict any malice on TT directly but all their magic will work on someone else.”  
“Paige,” Mel’s shoulders sagged. “She was so excited to spend the week with TT,” they speak the words out into the world. Not really talking to Andy or i.  
“Did I mention I can fix this?” I ask placing a hand on their shoulder. “TT and Paige will be fine. We just have to get to them.” I pause thinking a moment. “Well, us and a few characters.” I smile reassuringly as I avoid seeing their facial expressions by taking a moment to drink the rest of the tea. The room falls to silence as I place the cup on the plate that I was brought. “Okay, we need to leave now,”   
“Where next?” Mel’s voice came from the other side of the room. I look up at them and smile. I stand carefully, aware that the migraine could make a swift return.  
“Laina’s house?” I suggest stretching my arms in front of me. “I have to send Rowena home, after that I need to take the three of you to Jes’s house so we can make a plan.”  
“What IS your plan?” Andy questions carefully. My head shakes slightly.  
“It’s best if I only have to defend the idea once among you all.” I respond grabbing the bag I dropped before walking up the stairs with Mel when we arrived. I pull out my phone entering the room with the pair still inside and I read the two addresses that have been sent to me. Pushing it into my pocket I offer my hands to my present company. With Andy on my left and Mel on my right we disappear.


End file.
